paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Order
=Order of the Talon Suggestions = Pending Revision The Lord's Light Loosely based on: AT-TE From the Star wars Prequels Description: a heavy six legged walker armed with lots of flamethrowers. Looks kind of like a beetle. Armament: Lots of flamethrowers, large feet for squashing stuff Secondary: His Breath (ignites the target area in fire hot enough to rival the Fusion Torch tank) Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Maybe, but with different weapons Eden Superheavy Track (redo of the Redeemer) Description: The Eden Superheavy Track, based on the MARV, is armed with a triple barreled Abaric Cannon and boasts a large amount of health. It's Abaric Cannons instantly kill infintry, and shut down vehicles, but its attacks do not affect structures, do not have any area of effect, and it must reload every 3 shots. Thankfully it has a rather long range. Any unit it crushes is incirated by its onboard furnace and converted into funds for the cash strapped Talon. Because of this, it has less armor than most tanks do on the front than do most tanks (like the new Apocalypse). Its seccondary disengages its Ambaric cannons and increases its move speed and possibly its crush value at the cost of armor and causes it to suffer damage over time in a similar manner to the Gastro Burners on a Kirov. Weapon(s): Triple Ambaric Cannon Secondary: Forge Ahead (Terrible Pun, I know) Niche it fills: Assassaination Target Maybe, yet again, but it’s leaning towards yes. Crusader Crawler Customization Upgrades Description: Not a unit- but a choice between three final upgrades for the Talon's Crawler purchasable when all other upgrades have been applied at the cost of 10000 resources. Upgrade classes are Fortitude, Retribution, and Seeker. Armament: Fortitude- Improved armor when deployed and a light artillery gun to survive sieges. Retribution- Improved weapons when in Crawler form to make a strong attack. (Take on the Icon when heroic.) Seeker- Flying but still slow-moving- gains powerful anti-structure bombs on top of its other weaponry. Kept aloft by Hydrogen tanks like the Lazarus. Secondary: N/A...well, Seekers land when they become structures. Niche: To give players the option to base tactics around the Crawler late game and give them a fun form of customization for their play-style. Pretty neat, but the seeker needs to be redone Redeemer Superheavy Track Description: Despite being named after the NOD Uber from Kane's wrath, this unit is actually based off of its GDI counterpart, the MARV. It has an Insane amount of health and serves as the Talon assassaination target. It can also crush most vehicles under it, converting them into money in the process. Its seccondary is an ambaric blast that temporarily shuts down an enemy vehicle. Weapon(s): Triple Thermobaric Cannon Secondary: Ambaric Blast (shuts down vechicles, kills infintry) Niche it fills: Assassaination Target They like this, they like this. Needs some tweaking to prevent it dominating early game, though Parts and Pieces Meurtriere Turret Description: A base defence that sprays oil on targets, slowing them down and making them more vulnerable to flame. Secondary: Deploy Niche: Support base defence Secondary for the Flame Turret Paladin (needs a more apropriate name) Description: Crusader unit. Dureable unit skilled at supressing foes. Resembles a Grenadier (Classic, not Paradox) in appearance but not funtion. Primary: Flash Bang- Deals a small amount of damage to infantry in an area and supresses them. Secondary: Switch to Limpett charges- deals a small amount of damage to vehicles and slows them down for a short time Niche: Crusader Supression unit Flash-bangs will go to the Knight Errant Lady Maria Veterancy Upgrade Description: Lady Maria gets a tank damage boost at the 3rd level, and at the 4th level, she gets a small fanatic grappling hook to damage aircraft, unfortunately, she can't climb up to the aircraft to damage it, so she has to burn the rope, making it hard to attack a lot of aircraft, as it takes time to get a new rope and set it on fire, the airplane can try returning to base to negate some effects of the fire. Niche: goes along with the theme of soft counters, also, the lore of what lady maria has done fits with these upgrades. They like the rope, but not the burning Leviathan Submersible Description: Visually styled after a WWI U-Boat. Requires Shipwright upgrade and Monastery upgrade. (T2) Functions as T2 anti-structure and is the only Talon sub. Check out some sample concept art here. Weapon: Clockwork torpedo. A system of sawblades and gears on the nose of the torpedo can slice clean through waterborne structures and ship hulls. This torpedo deals all of its damage instantaneously upon impact, unlike the Razor Sub's drill torpedoes. It can "overkill" its targets, passing clean through each one much like a Syndicate railgun round. The James Bond movie prop inspiration for the weapon. Secondary: Targeted Ability: Impeller. Extends a top-mounted propeller blade from the conning tower, and moves under a targeted enemy vessel before surfacing, dealing horrific damage to the enemy ship, as well as damaging itself. Cannot be targeted against structures. Niche/Behind the Scenes: T2 Navy submersible (only Talon sub), non-bombardment anti-structure. The primary armament was inspired by a James Bond villain's weapon of choice to wreak naval havoc. Secondary will be used for the Aquascrew. Isn’t it nice how it all fits together? Announcer sample; a small blocky steam-powered vechile with a grenade launcher prim: the launcher shoots graphite grenades, wich jam electronics in vechile's and buildings alike, it has a medium sized AoE, but the reload of the launcher takes longer then the EMP effect sec: creates a haze of smoke, blocking aircraft view and reducing their line of sight to zero, forcing them to use spotters niche: T3 support, based on C&C 4 GDI defense ubnit with same purpose. a few of these can jam an entire tank squad, but if the squad survives the first emp, your announcers are going to get caught... Clockwork Sub sample: an automated sub immune to crew-killing, armed with 2 giant thermo-torpedoes Prim: fires the torpedos, these torpedoes will penetrate the target's hull but remain in the inside of the target, where they heat up and eventualy create internal firestorms, the heating takes a while and the torpedoes are rather slow in the water, making the sub effective against structures or slow targets. (torpedoes have to reload some time) sec: uses an ingenious systen of gears and clockwork to simulate the destruction of the sub, while it actually just dives underwater! makes a perfect escape. Niche: a non-bombardment T2 choice against naval expansions or slow-moving ships. (otherwise you have got only 1 seige-ship, the apostle) (this sub can only fire at targets in the water) Secondary might be used for Confederates Sensor Array Reminicent of Tiberian Sun's mobile sensor array, the sensor array allows the tallons to effectively root out sneaky foes. its secondary ability allows it to switch between a mobile and imobile form. In their mobile form, sensor arrays are fast and lightly armored and in their immobile form they are heavily armored and sport a weak anti-infintryn weapon. Reguardless of its form, the sensor array can detect any form of stealth, but in its imobile form, the sensor array can detect it in a larger area. Sensor arrays cannot be bribed by spies. Denied, Hawk already does this, good idea. Might see it somewhere else though. Gabriel Clockwork Messenger Description: Reminiscent of the APU's from The Matrix, this Clockwork Unit is covered in cogs and chains from head-to-foot. Armed with a Talon Flamethrower in it's left hand, a shoulder-mounted Kinetic Disc Thrower (which essentially catapults spinning blades at air units, and infantry), and a superheated sword in it's right hand, this Order of the Talon Assassination Target is clearly visible by the Order of The Talon Banner that is mounted on a pole above it's head, and by the masses of steam generated by the steam engine on it's back. Weapon(s): Fist-Mounted Flamethrower, Kinetic Disc Thrower, Superheated Sword. Secondary: Vent Valves (The Steam Engine releases all the pressure, and steam, from it's engines, meaning that a cloud of steam appears that the Messenger can escape in. This disables it's weapons for thirty seconds, however). Niche it fills: The Talon Target for Assassination mode. The secondary may be used for the Confederates Denied Denied Archive Suggestions so awesome they could be from Radoslav "Raptor Jesus" Tsyganov HIMSELF! DEREK ROBERT CHAPEL TANKK descripton: it is named after the best guy EVER who is the leader of this mod, opne sketchbook. is a big tanks with churchorgan style thing on it and the soud waves from ppl who play it come together and charge tank engine!!! i sadi church organ becasue order of teh talon is chruchppl also CHAPEL olol! neway is not a guitar anymore it is a churgch organ and it atks with sound to make enemmeis turn to order of the talon with BRANIWASHING WAVES of sound! this wah t it souds like when it atks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEx0z6jpe-s also its secondary is to draw pictsures of enemy and taht makes copy of it for ur team!!! i didnt make a pic of tish one bu tif ppl ask i can do it real fast like litning!!!! primary: mindrcontrol song secondary draw awesome pictures!!!!! niche it fills it makes teh order have more units bcause they have expinsive stuf and tehy need teh extra guyss. Just again, we needed an entirely new category to actually FIT that IN! :O Accepted Altar of Light Secondary: Searchlight Description: The Altar of Light's secondary uses the mirror array as a powerful searchlight, revealing an area of the fog of war and exposing stealthed units, but also revealing the Altar's location to the enemy. Niche: Scouting/stealth counter The secondary is going to work like a radar pulse Clockroach Description: Master Crawler unit. Clockroaches are small, insect-like clockwork creatures that latch onto friendly vehicles and repair them. However, Clockroaches are too small to include a powerful core, and so wind down after a period of time. Weapons: None Secondary: Latch onto friendly vehicle Niche: Limited early vehicle healing before Sanctuaries become available. They loved it Chevalier Description: Crusader unit. These rare female warriors of the Order are the anchor of Talon infantry, going into battle with a Talon Steel tower shield and bright heraldry to draw enemy eyes and fire while suppressing the enemy with a hand mortar. They may plant their banners and loudly challenge the enemy's virtues - the enemy doesn't care, but Order units find it inspiring. Primary: Innate magnetic armor effect from being a very, very visible target. Fires white phosphorous grenades to suppress infantry. Secondary: Plants banner. Becomes immobile but improves damage, armor, and health regeneration of nearby Order units. Niche: Defensive infantry anchor, supports offensive units. Samael Assault Plane Armament: Forward firing .50 machine gun (x2) (Attacks both air and ground targets) Secondary: Rain of Fire, fires inaccurate phosphorous rocket barrage in an area, dealing disruptor damage. Niche: Aerial attack craft (The Order has very few aircraft, and have few ways of punishing enemies who neglect AA. While the Samael is not exactly the most powerful aircraft around, its harassment can be quite deadly if left unchecked, thus forcing the enemy to spend money on AAA.) Description: The Samael is a modified WWI triplane. Armoured with Talon Steel, it can take some punishment from even modern munitions. It carries a pair of .50 machine guns that are useful for warding off enemy fighters and fast attack craft, and for supporting the Lazarus. Compared to modern fighters, the Samael packs less firepower and is slower, but it is slightly hardier and more maneuverable (and carries infinite ammunition). The Samael also has a rack of phosphorous rockets, which can be used to bombard enemy forces from the air. The Samael is available with the Inquisitors. Forge Crawler Description: Expensive, unarmed mini-crawler only available once a Temple, Tribunal, and Reliquary are operational. When deployed, the Forge Crawler causes all Talon units produced to start at veteran level. Primary: Unarmed. Only grants veterancy while deployed. Secondary: Deploy/pack up. Niche: Helps new units catch up later in the game, late-game tech edge. Footman Secondary: Execute Description: The footman draws his sword and brutally stabs an infantry or battlesuit target to instantly kill them, but has a long animation and leaves the footman immobile until the attack completes. Niche it fills: Difficult-to-use attack that can turn the tide against heavier and more expensive opponents. Accepted, but with a mace. Because maces are cool. Mirror Tower Description: High-end defense structure, linked to Master Crawler. Tall tower with a rotating mirror on top. Uses this polished Talon Steel mirror and small etheric generator built into the tower to focus the sun's rays in a powerful beam that blinds infantry and melts vehicles. Primary: Wide focus mode blinds infantry and forces aircraft to crash if kept on target for a few seconds. Secondary: Narrow focus mode fires a beam effective against vehicles, especially ships. Niche: Versatile high-end defense structure. Pilate Submersible Description: Evangelical unit. Looks like an Akula hull with a Razor deck. Primary: Bow mounted drill and deck mounted cannon. Drill can only attack submarines but can attack without surfacing. Cannon is for surface units. Secondary: Fires a pilot killing rocket or creates magnetic singularity at target unit. Niche: Submarine. Emissary Track Description: Inquisition unit. This stealthy light vehicle has been rigged with nothing less than a sophisticated catapult, capable of deploying a variety of munitions... Weapon: Catapult. By default, launches bloated cow carcasses at the enemy, poisoning and demoralizing anything near the point of impact. Secondary: A single infantry unit can board the Emissary at a time. Secondary fire uses the catapult to launch the passenger, inflicting light damage on the infantry unit when they land and briefly stunning them. Niche: Long-range crowd control and rapid infantry insertion. Yes, but change carcass a censer and shift it to the Evangelicals, due to it's supportive nature. Fanatic garrisoned description: a garrisoned fanatic will use his explosives in combination with a window and any elastic material found in the building to fashon himself a explosives catapult, this greatly increases the range, and allows the fanatic to attack vechiles with a inacurate but damaging attack.tough, be warned, the explosives tend to get more accurate the closer you get to the building prim: TNT catapult while garrisoned. can be fashioned from elatics, rope, nylon, anything! you could raid a wardrobe. alternatively, if it's not the fanatic's role to be the explosve thrower, this could go to the sapper Funny, they like this Alchemist Description: A young woman dressed in a hooded black robe. Armament: Wrist-Mounted Pneumatic Crossbow (Medium-to-slow RoF, short-to-medium range, effective against infantry, poor against vehicles and buildings.) Secondary: Waters of Life: The Alchemist hands out her special "Holy Water" to any frieldly infantry within her heal radius giving them a temporary boost to their movement speed and defense. This allows the Talon infantry to make a hasty escape if they are under threat of being wiped out by infantry counters like Sickles and Tengus, whilst the Alchemist's healing aura keeps them alive. Niche it fills: Healer/Buffer for the Talon's precious infantry units, given the Talon's Quality Over Quantity approach to war I figured they would need something like this to keep their experienced units alive should they be caught unprepared for a certain situation. Accepted, but may be drastically changed in lore Pilate Gyrodyne Secondary Description: The Pilate can land on the battlefield (but not on water) to avoid enemy fire and begin repairs on the gyrodyne. It is completely unarmed in this state, however. Niche: Secondary Ability. Increases survivability of the Pilate, and gives it a new niche: raiding. They like it, actually, it works Anointer spray turret Description: Support turret that sprays oil on enemy units, causing flame weapons to do more damage. Weapon(s): Oil sprayer. Secondary: Packs up. Niche it fills: Mid-level Talon support defense Ark Field Fallout Description:A wooden small vehicle,the Ark drives onto the battlefield beside crusader crawlers and/or infantry squads.It is used to provide a foothold on the field or give infantry support. Weapon(s): None,if it crushes is up to you guys. Secondary:Deploy into cover. The rank of color is the gold ring one. Niche:Deployable cover/Infantry support Splendid idea, fits in well Septuagint Aquascrew/Aeroscrew Description: The Septuagint is an armoured submarine that, true to its name, pulls itself through the water by using four large Archimedes screws. Its armament is anything but conventional - it uses a superheated longsword-like weapon to cut enemy submarines or ships into pieces. The four screws give the Septuagint incredible mobility, and the sword itself is mounted on a rotating hinge so it doesn't have to worry about being able to hit in only one direction. Because of the way it attacks, the Septuagint can attack submerged units without the need to surface. Of course, it still needs to surface for anything on the water. The Septuagint is capable of lifting itself out of the water using the four screws which fold out and turn into tiltscrews similar to that on the Jonah. In the air, the Septuagint folds away the longsword in favour of a different weapon - a flail with superheated 'whips' attached to it emerges from the bottom of the submarine-turned helicopter and starts spinning around at high speed. This flail is particularly lethal to any aircraft that may stray into range, forcing a prospective foe to take the Septuagint down using ground-based anti-aircraft fire or something like a helicopter or airship. Weapon(s): Superheated longsword in Aquascrew mode, similarly superheated flail in Aeroscrew mode. Flail deals damage over time to air units in an area around the Septuagint. Just don't park it near your Mobile Airpads. Secondary: Toggle Aeroscrew/Aquascrew modes. Niche it fills: Anti-sub/Airspace denial. Ditch the secondary, but they like a ramming submarine! Sanctuary Clockwork Cart Given the Talon's focus on quality over quantity, and steamrolling their enemy, it is more vital for them than ever to keep units in the field in good repair, as a loss of a big expensive unit would set them back alot. Hence their craftsmen created The Sanctuary. This cart houses craftsmen who automatically deploy a number of clockwork repair drones, much the same as the standard repair drones of their workshops. The cart can operate in a defensive mode and repair nearby vehicles, or an offensive mode, where drones will attack enemy units in the cart's radius instead of healing nearby units. In this mode, the drones will latch on to enemy units and slowly bring down their health, as long as they remain in the sizable radius of the cart. The drones are too small and nimble to be targeted directly, but should the cart be destroyed, the springs in the drones will soon wind down, rendering them useless. They are not quite as well armoured as most other Talon vehicles.Fits well with the Talon, Accepted Virtue Fire Support Helicopter Description: Inquisitor or Evangelical unit. A Bluejay with retrofitted with Talon technologies. Primary: 2x side mounted MX-234s and one cockpit mounted Ambiaric gun. 234s can only attack ground units. Ambiaric gun can attack both air (not including fighters) and ground units. Secondary: Drop Peng-style mines. Niches: Minelayer, acceptable air unit. ''It shall be done, but a new model, not a bluejay. Jericho Cannon Description: Inquisition unit. A complex network of pipes and valves centered around an enormous trumpet-like horn and attached to a tracked base, the Jericho Cannon projects sonic blasts at extremely low frequencies that literally shake apart any structure in the wave's straight-line path, while leaving infantry and vehicles unharmed. In an emergency, the Jericho can vent steam through its valves, char-broiling nearby infantry. Armament: Sonic cannon, fires in a straight line and hits structures in its path. Secondary: Steam vent. Niche: Anti-structure artillery Accepted for the Inquisitors Maybe Rook Torpedo Bomber Description: Crusader unit. A design rejected by the Allies as hopelessly out of date, these biplanes carry a deadly, if unguided, aerial torpedo that inflicts substantial damage to capital ships, be they airborne, naval, or land-based. Rooks only carry one torpedo and must return to the Temple to rearm, but can in an emergency perform a field landing on the ground or at sea and conduct field repairs. Weapon: Dumbfire aerial torpedo. Highly effective against large targets, hopeless against more agile foes. Secondary: Land to conduct repairs. Niche: Long-range counter to superheavy units. They're not sure yet, but its probably going to be in the Inquisitors Samael Assault Plane Suggestion Move the Samael to the Evangelical branch? They said it could go either way: Evangelicals or Inquisitors. Category:UnitSuggestions